The Showdown
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: Stacy and Edge have a 'showdown' of sorts when she finds him alone in his locker room.


**A/N: Obviously, I own neither Edge nor Stacy. pouts Lyrics are credited to 'The Showdown' by Britney Spears. Basically, this fic is for Tigest, who requested that an one-shot Edge fic be written. :) Hope you enjoy, and as always, feedback is much appreciated!**

_Never thought I'd see you like this   
__You lookin' good when you're half dressed_

"What are you doing here?"

Stacy's eyes darted up at the fierce pair of green eyes that had locked on her, a deep look of rage in them. Though that would normally be the type of gaze that would startle the leggy blonde, she simply smiled, laughing to herself.

"Well, you're putting on quite a show there, so I decided I'd take a look," she replied with a throaty giggle.

The young man was standing in his locker room, clad in nothing but the white towel that was wrapped around his waist. His long, damp hair hung over his shoulders, a few drops of water falling from it and sliding down his back.

Her eyes traveled up and down his body, from his face and all the way down his long legs. He was the only one he knew whose long legs were a match for hers. She smiled again as she looked him over, licking her lips with satisfaction... he had put on some muscle since his return, much to her appreciation.

"Forgive me for trying to walking around naked in my own locker room," he quipped bitterly, his harsh eyes still locked on her.

Stacy laughed, shaking her head softly. She knew deep down that he didn't hate her nearly as much as he pretended too. Arrogance and self-worth aside, she knew there was a strong sexual attraction between the two, and not just on his part. The man was, whether he knew it or not, a sex god... and she was just dying for that side of him to come out.

"Oh, Edge, you weren't walking around... you were bending over, and trust me, when you stick that cute little butt of yours out, it's a show," she said, winking at him.

He shook his head, dropping the bag that had been in his hand the whole time, and he made his way over to her. His gaze never drifting from her, he stepped up to her, his steps not ceasing until he was mere centimeters away from her.

"What do you want?" he asked, gazing down at her.

The close proximity of their bodies had Stacy even more excited than before. There was something about being so close to Edge - feeling the heat radiating off of his body, his unmistakable scent filling her nose - that was such a turn on. And the fact that he was acting so coldly towards her only added to her excitement.

"Just to have a little chat, Edge. I've been wondering why you've been acting so mean towards me lately," she explained, her soft, brown eyes widening slightly.

She reached out to him, lighting tracing her finger down his torso. A smirk played on her lips as his muscles jumped under her feather-like touch. Edge took a step back and swatted her hand away, shaking his head. He knew exactly what she was up to, and he wasn't falling for it.

"I've been wondering why you're such a bitch," he retorted.

Stacy glanced down for a moment, and for a second, it appeared that Edge's words may have hurt the blonde diva's feelings. Then, she drew her eyes back up to him, a sly, mischievous look on her face. She grabbed him by the arms and spun the two around, and then threw her body against his, pushing him back into the wall.

"I don't know, Edge, why don't you tell me? Tell me, Edge, why am I a bitch?" she asked with a laugh, eyeing him curiously.

Edge groaned as he felt Stacy's body pressing up against his. There was still no doubt in his mind that he didn't like her, but there was something about the way she was pressed against him that prevented him from complaining.

"Uh, Stacy... you might want to stop doing that," he spoke quietly, glancing down at their bodies.

"Why?" she asked, lightly tossing her arms around his neck, pushing into him a bit more.

She knew how much this was torturing him, and she loved it. She knew that the animal in him was lurking just beneath his surface, and she was determined to break through to it. A laugh escaped her lips as she felt his body tensing under hers, signaling to her that she was close, so very close to letting him break free.

_I dare you to stand in my way   
__Just give in when you are ready to play_

Suddenly, Stacy noticed the expression on Edge's face change. In the blink of an eye, a hunger coursed through him, one that could be fulfilled by one thing, and one thing only. A devious smile spread across his lips, and before she knew what was happening, he smashed his lips down against hers, brutally - yet deliciously - attacking her mouth.

Her immediate reaction was one of stunned shock, her jaw dropping open slightly. She certainly hadn't expected him to turn so quickly. Edge saw the gaping of her mouth as an ample opportunity to continue his torture, roughly sliding his tongue into her mouth. Stacy responded fervently, clinging tightly to him and she tightened her grip around his neck, kissing him back fervently.

Suddenly, Stacy felt Edge wrap his strong arms around her, lifting her into the air. He switched their positions so that her back was to the wall, and - without ever separating his lips from hers - rested her on his thigh. He drew his mouth away from hers, moving his attention to her neck. Stacy sighed, closing her eyes as he gently nibbled on her neck. A few moments later, she pushed him off of her, turning around so that her back was facing him. She pressed her backside into him, an action which ceased to alarm, please, and confuse him at the same time.

He glanced down, and it was then that he noticed a zipper that ran halfway down the back of her short miniskirt. Shaking his head, Edge laughed as Stacy glared at him with pleading eyes, the deep pools of brown practically begging him to help her. When he refused to comply, she pressed harder into him, causing him to stifle a groan.

_I don't really wanna be a tease   
__Would you undo my zipper, please?_

Caving in, Edge reached down and quickly pulled the zipper down, watching as the the skirt fell to her ankles. He licked his lips as he drank in her delicious curves, his eyes wandering all the way up her long legs to her ass, which was now covered only by a black thong.

Stacy grinned wildly, turning to face him again and throwing herself at him, kissing him once again. Edge kissed her eagerly, his hands traveling to the front of her shirt. He slid his fingers underneath the hem, breaking their kiss to lift it up over her head and toss it to the floor, nearly a foot away from where her skirt was lying. He took a step back so that he could study her closely, nodding in approval. Stacy smiled, reaching out to grab his hands and then placing them on her waist.

As she leaned up to kiss him again, Edge's hands grew a mind of their own, swiftly roaming their way over her body. The feel of her soft, silky smooth skin under his coarse hands drew another sigh from Stacy, whose hands had begun to do a little traveling as well.

She rubbed her hands across his back, before drawing them to the front of him, her fingers dancing down his chest. She gently traced his abs, her hands moving lower and lower, stopping just before the top of the towel that was still wrapped around him. She slid her fingers inside, but as she did so, Edge reached behind her and unhooked the clasp of her bra, quickly snatching it off of her.

_I'll let you touch me if you want_

The two met in another fiery, passionate kiss, their arms tangling around each other. Stacy felt Edge's hands drop down below her waist, each of his hands caressing a side of her butt. She slid her hands down his back, her nails raking almost painfully against his skin. He pulled his head from hers, moving his hands to the straps of her thong, yanking it down. Stacy wiggled her hips a bit to help him, then snatched the towel from around his waist, yanking it off as well.

She couldn't hide the gasp that escaped from her lips, her eyes widening as she stared in awe at his amazing form. His body looked like one of those ancient Greek sculptures... nothing was out of place, nothing was out of tone, and nothing was out of size.

Edge lifted her up again, stealing another kiss as he did so. She pushed her fingers through his damp hair, holding his face to hers. As if his desire for her wasn't clear in the intensity of their kiss, she could feel him pressing into her, and the feeling only turned her on even further.

_I see your body rise, rise_

Stacy groaned, the sheer torture he was putting her through becoming nearly unbearable. She was going to burst if he didn't get inside of her soon.

"Edge, I hate to be blunt..." she said in between short, heavy breaths. "But... get in me, now."

Edge saw himself in no position to argue, and he easily slid inside of her, slamming her back into the wall. Stacy cried out in pleasure, the sensations shooting through her body each time her back made contact with the wall.

The Canadian continued to smoothly pump in and out of her, and it was only a few minutes before Stacy felt herself about ready to explode. Edge sensed that she was near the brink, and he thrusted his hips just a bit harder, sending her over the edge.

"Oh, God... Edge!"

Hearing her call out his name in such a tone did him in as well, and with one final snap of his waist, he came. He buried his face into her collarbone, mumbling her name in a growl.

_And when you come, don't get too hot  
__Butterfly_

A few moments later, Edge rested his head on Stacy's chest, taking a moment to catch his breath. He then set her down on the floor, pressing his forehead to hers. Their lips lingered close by for a moment, and then he pushed away. He waltzed back to the opposite side of the locker room, turning back one last time to call over to her.

"You and I need to have another one of these showdowns sometime real soon."

_Here comes the showdown   
__What goes around comes around   
__And the crowds are waiting, oh   
__'Cause if we break up   
__Then we can make up   
__Shake my booty all night_


End file.
